Hidden Beauty
by bleedingonyx
Summary: Hi, I’m Kim. As in Kimberley. Just call me Kim. I am someone you will meet and forget as soon as you walk away. I am like air. I can and will disappear. Not that you care. JaredxKim imprint story. Not a 1 shot. Don't give up on it yet. It will get better.
1. Chapter 1

_-Hey, listen to me. I'm giving you my heart. It's yours. Never let go-_

**-Jared and Kim.-**

--Prologue--

-

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley_. Just call me Kim. I am someone you will meet and forget as soon as you walk away. I am like air. I can and will disappear. Not that you care.

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley_. I'm the girl who haunts the school. I'm really there, I swear. Sometimes I just want to scream, _I'm alive!_ But am I really? Truly? I am not living. I merely exist.

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley_. I'm the freaky quiet girl who blushes at everything. I'm the girl you see in the hallway being pushed around as if no one notices she's there. I'm the one with the perfect grades that sits alone at the lunch table. I am the girl who's crying inside. I'm the girl with her head down.

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley_. I'm that girl with the stupid grin. I'm the girl that's always staring. I'm the girl who can't get you off her mind. I'm the girl who dreams about you, _breathes_ for you. I'm the girl who hasn't got a chance.

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley._ I'm the girl who hasn't got a clue. So out of the loop, she doesn't know what to do. With barely one friend, I can't compare because I'm just the girl in the corner. I'm just the girl who everyone ignores or laughs at. I'm that weird loser that wishes she was your Mrs. I'm the girl who's got the fire inside but is too afraid to show.

_Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley_. I know that there's no point to this. Every word that I say will seep right out of your mind as soon as you turn away. You will forget what I said and you will forget my name. You will forget my face and you will forget I exist. But as long as you're breathing…

"Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley." _Please listen to me. Please hear me. Please __love__ me._

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me. It's super short, I know. Please review. Let me know. Pretty please? If I get some reviews, I'll continue. I'll start writing the next chapter now. Just incase you care enough…kimxjared.**

--+--

**This is going to be a full blast story. NOT A ONESHOT!! Just to let you know.  
**


	2. Breathless

_Hey, hey—Look at me. No. Really look. Don't look past me or through me. Stare me in the eyes and don't be afraid. I love you_ Jared & Kim

Ch.2

_**Breathless**_

Kim POV

"Hi, I'm Kim. As in Kimberley." Oh. God. Oh good god. Why did I say that? He probably doesn't even care. I'm an idiot. No. I'm worse than an idiot. I'm a fool. I'm a freaky, rotten, lousy--OH! He's talking to me! Shut up, Kim, shut up! What's he saying?!

"…you." His voice was mesmerizing. That one word had me captivated.

"Uhh," I stuttered blindly. "What?" Oh, always so literate.

His face was a bored mask of indifference. You could tell he just woke up less than an hour ago. He was so adorable. I found myself staring. His soft, black hair fell into his face and his beautiful eyes were heavy-lidded. I snapped myself back to attention, aware that he was now watching me watch him. Creepy, I know.

"I asked what the teacher's name was." Yup, that was sheer boredom. At least he was talking to me—thank god he was talking to me. He's talked to me maybe three times in the past 8 years.

"M-Miss S-Saunders." I blurted, not thinking. A ruby blush stained my face, much to my disdain. Why did I always have to sound like an idiot? My heart was thudding uneasily. I heard a nasally laugh from across the room. Ugh, stupid popular people. (Jared excluded!)

I looked down at my feet. Ratty converses. Lovely.

I stole a glance back at Jared's face. He was looking away from me, as he always did. His eyes were ¾ of the way closed and there were bags under his eyes. It wasn't fair that he could have massive bed-head, bags under his eyes and a wrinkled t-shirt on and still look like a god.

Somehow my mouth popped it self open and my eyes became ultra focused. I was in OJM. Obsessive Jared Mode. Crap.

We were sitting in first period English with Miss Saunders waiting for the bell to ring. I never really liked English, but apparently I was superbly awesome at it. Sure, I liked to write, but none of my stuff was ever good. Jared seemed to think English was a study hall where he could sleep. Not that that's a bad thing, you know. I can watch him more when he's sleeping. Especially now that by some force of God, I get the seat assigned next to him.

Suddenly, the bell rang; snapping me out of my day dream of Jared and mine's wedding with the little mini-Jareds running around.

I shut my jaw and discretely swiped a nervous hand over it. Nope. No drool. Excellent.

"All right, students. My name is Miss Saunders," the teacher started. She printed her name in big, fancy cursive letters.

"Now, let's begin. This year we'll be working on developing our formal essay writing and…" Her words were blurred out a bit by Jared's light snoring. I slid my eyes over to him, yet again.

His face was on his arm, turned toward me. His eyelashes casted long, wonderful shadows on his russet colored skin. His lips were soft-looking and inviting. I stared at them a bit, contemplating. I just wanted to lean forward and press my lips against his. That's it. I mean, come one, no one would notice. No one ever notices me.

I traced my eyes along his strong, chiseled jaw, his perfect, straight nose, his bright blue eyes_. WAIT_. Shit. I looked away, blushing fire engine red.

Jared caught me staring at him. Oh my god. Oh holy shit. Oh, goodness Mary Majorie.

I waited for my face to cool before sliding my eyes back over to him. What?! The boy was irresistible. He was my life, my soul, my obsession.

When I looked back over his brow was furrowed. He was squinting like his head hurt and he was pale looking. My heart slammed in alarm and spluttered anxiously. Jared was never sick…

All of the sudden, he shot up put of his chair, clutching his abdomen. One of the popular girls, Stephanie DeMonte, I think, gasped. Her perfectly manicured hands cupped her mouth. On her perfectly manicured hand was Jared's name. And hearts. And her name.

I was too focused on Jared to comprehend and worry about the not-so-trivial fact.

Jared's face was pinched in pain and he looked like he was going to pass out. The teacher's words of exclamation were droned out by the buzzing in my ears. My fingertips were numb. He was going to be all right…He _had_ to be all right.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. An obscene fear gripped my heart and squeezed. Never had I seen someone look so sick. It was _unnatural_.

"I need to go," he gasped out. Without another breath, Jared screamed out of the room, top speed.

I sat there, eyes wide. I felt a need to chase after him and see if he was all right but it was weird. I had always loved Jared and wanted to help him but this want was different. It was stronger but only slightly. The pull to him was strange and I'd never felt it before. I had no idea what it would be like if he wasn't all right.

"Quiet!" Miss Saunders screeched. I hadn't noticed it was noisy until then. The yells and howls that had erupted moments (minutes, hours?) ago quieted down into hushed whispers.

Everyone was talking about Jared. They were all worried. They all acted as if they cared. I was so sure they didn't though. Jared, being in the "In" group, was a person you didn't mess with. He was quite high on social hierarchy. If you didn't adore him and you were a guy, you would get the shit kicked out of you. If you were a girl, like me, you would have no friends, constantly get threats, and you would be dateless for all of high school. Life sucks, I know.

Eventually, the class simmered down and the girls stopped squealing and started to attempt to pay attention. We could still here their phones beeping each time they sent a text message to each other.

I sat there, shaken. Was he all right?

In the pit of my stomach, I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault that he was sick and that things were never going to be the same again.

--0--

--

**Okay, this wasn't my best chapter. I was really just punching letters on the keyboard. I've written and re-written this chapter over and over and over again and I'm still not satisfied. I think I'll change it later in the story, after I've kick-started things. **

**I'm so sorry, guys, that this is inexcusably late. Too much shit in my life. Forgive me, please. Anyhoo, I have a question for y'all readers out there. Do you like Jared with sapphire blue eyes or chocolate brown ones? I couldn't decide. I picked the blue because light eyes are really sexy in my point of view. I'm making a new poll for this, so check my profile when you're done reading. **

Please, folks, REVIEW!! I swear I'll update much faster if you review!!


	3. Hopeless

"_Okay, you may not be the star of my life, but you bet that you're my entire universe."_

_-JAREDKIM-_

Ch 3.

_"Hopeless"_

---

**JARED POV**

Pain. Lots of it. Oh Dear God, help me. Never did believe in God, but there must be a force from God causing this amount of agony. Let it stop… honestly there's nothing to live for anymore.

Some of the guys from school are here. I can catch a few of their words…they're talking amongst themselves.

Pack, wolves, Sam, change, pain, treaty…

What did these words mean, what did they have to do with anything?

And it hurt so bad…but through the pain, I could feel something greater pulling me, out the door—somewhere unknown. To someone, something unreal. All I had to do was get through this.

Easier said than done.

**---**

**KIM POV**

One thing I knew was that Stephanie DeMonte was a bitch. No doubt about it. She's one of the most popular girls in school, of course.

I swear she's out to get me—to ruin my non-existent life. There must be something done about this. I pondered my options as I waited in line at lunch.

I wasn't really hungry. I wasn't anything at this point actually. Jared's been gone two and a half weeks now. Life's never been more…weak.

Since that day in English, I've been thinking about it non-stop. Not about our wedding, not about our children, not about his…uh, yeah. But no. Only about that moment. The one where he left. His face was so pale, so sick. I felt something tugging inside of me as he ran out of the room. It was strange, to say the least.

So, anyways, I was standing in line, minding my own business, inspecting the floor, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. _Don't turn around, Kim, don't you dare. They can't be meaning to talk to __you__._

I turned around.

There was Stephanie DeMonte in all her glory, pristine condition. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into cute pig-tails, seemingly harmless. She was wearing a short, plaid miniskirt. I glanced enviously. Why wasn't I pretty enough to wear that?

"Hey, you're Kal, right?" Oh God, it _was_ me she wanted to talk to.

I mustered all the courage I had, or whatever got me out of bed everyday, and murmured, "Um. No. My names is, uh, Kim."

_Idiot. _She looked like she wanted to laugh. _Please don't_, I chanted in my head. This was the last thing I need in this pathetic excuse of a day. I missed Jared…

And guess what? She threw back her head and cackled—uh, laughed.

I could feel all the gazes of the people around on us. Some were just curious. Some were kind. Some were only on Stephanie (they didn't know I was there). And some were malicious. (intense)

I won't lie. I was quivering in my Converses.

"Oh, you're so cute," Stephanie doted. I kept my eyes on the ground, praying for whoever was taking so long to buy there damn lunch or to be struck down and skipped. "You know, I used to be exactly like you, shy and nerdy and all."

My glance flew up to meet hers. "Shy" and "Nerdy"? How dare—oh. Well, yeah, I guess she's right. I am. And not really good for much, either. Why can't I just disappear?

I kept my silence, fighting a blush furiously. I lost.

She giggled. _Sadistic bitch. _I was shocked at myself. I'm not a forward kinda gal.

"Aw, and you're blushing too! I love you!" she said in a pet voice. "Kim-Kim. That's what they were calling you in fifth grade, right? I think it still suits you. You know, since you don't look a day over 10. But what do I know? I think we should be friends. I'd like a nerdy friend."

_Hell no. _That's all I could think. Just _hell_ no. Her pining blue eyes were on me, looking expectant. I raised my gaze and saw everyone's eyes on me as well. Some of them sympathetic, some of them jealous, etc. I gave a fleeting look to the front of the line. The boy was also stopped, staring at me, waiting for my answer.

_You know, I'm going to tell this Queen Bitch off, right to her face. I'm going to tell her I hate her and that--_ "Um, sure." _What_?!

She smiled smugly and played "innocently" with her pigtails. "Thanks. We're going to be great friends. Do you have the Social Studies homework? I think I may need a tutor…" The line was now in motion again. I was counting the people until checkout. Five. This wasn't worth it. I stood in line, pensively, trying to calm my raging suspicion.

Okay, so, I had no life; we knew that. Did I want to tutor her? No. Definitely not. But she was getting a B+ in that class. Why did she need me? She certainly wasn't the "gotta-get-my-A" type. So…what did she really want? All of the thinking made my head hurt. Then it hit me. Something vital that I had forgotten in my not-so-irregular Jared Daze.

"Ka—K_i_m. Are you okay? You look…paler. Oh, and you're next in line."

I grunted. Effective—yes. Attractive—nope. But, really, how could I forget that vital piece of information?!

Okay: The day that Jared God ran out of the room, she had something particularly disturbing scribbled on her hand. Something along the line of "Steph and Jared Forevahs". And that makes me very upset. What was worse was that there was also a number underneath it. Something resembling Jared's cell phone number and address. (Not that I would know that, 'cuz that would make me…strange.)

So, I was standing in line, trying not to cry, ignoring whatever Stephanie was saying, and trying not to throw up. So, Jared has a date with Stephanie. Stephanie DeMonte. One of the most popular girls in school. The "It" Girl, the one all the guys wanted, all the girls wanted to be. No chance. I had no chance at all. Freak Geek had not a single chance.

That's it, kill me.

Eventually, I got out of line after paying for the crappy lunch food. The tears in my eyes were making it hard to see. So, I didn't really notice when one of the Jocks dropped their tray of chilly (ew—gross) in front of me. Consequently, when I kept walking, there was bound to be…disaster.

So, as you can predict, I fell. On my butt, in the chilly. And I could no longer hold back my tears. Just another day at Hell High, I guess. The bathrooms were cold and familiar the rest of the day. Where was my night in shining armor? Didn't the Unseen Girl get her Prince Charming?

It was raining outside when the final bell rang. There was thunder—it was damn cold. _I guess not. _

_---_

_--_

_**A/N: I can't apologize enough guys. I want to thank you all so much for staying faithful to this story and for reviewing. I didn't mean for this to take this long. So sorry for the delay. This has been the most difficult time in my life. I lost someone really dear to me…and I'm kinda devastated. So, I'll be updating when I can. I swear I won't abandon this story. Just put this on Story Alert and review please. The more reviews you give, the easier it is for me to update. Thanks for reading! (Oh, and this chapter ISNT FINAL. Okay? I just wanted to give you guys something to read. This may or may not stay) Tell me what you think…3**_

_**P.S.-Some people were asking about Jared's eyes and why he was sick. I think I'm going to keep his eyes blue. And, hopefully this chapter cleared things up, but Jared's going through "the change". Stay tuned, kiddies.**_


	4. Restless

_~Girl after girl after girl…but then there was you. My world, my sky, my reason for existing…my woman. And I will never let you go, no matter what they say about us behind our backs. I've learned that you're more important than any stupid high school label could ever be.~_

_~-x_JAREDKIM_x-~_

_**Chapter Four. Restless.**_

**JAREDPOV**

There was the darkness. Then there was the pain. So. Much. _Pain. _But through the pain, there was _her._

She was there, holding my hand. In all reality, I knew somewhere deep down that it was probably my mom or something like that, but in this constant dream…it was her.

I could never see her face. It was always hidden. But I knew she was beautiful. Her presence would get me by. When she wasn't there, I was so lost. Felt so forgotten. I felt…invisible. And I hated it.

Suddenly, the pain spiked, trying to empty my hollow stomach. I couldn't breathe. The panic was rising within me. And then she was there. So close, but unfocused. I begged my eyes to focus, reveal her to me.

Then, her lips moved. I couldn't really _see_ but I could tell. I fought to hear past the insistent painful thrumming in my ears.

"Find…" she said. Her voice was of angels. And that's what she was. My angel. And at this point I didn't even care how cheesy I was being. That's what she was doing to me. I strained harder to hear her.

It came clearer now, the pain faltering. "Please. Come find me."

It took me a second (or three) to find my voice. "W-where? What? What's your name?"

Her face flashed clearly for a second before fuzzing back over again—taunting me. Abruptly, her face became centered. She was beautiful, as I expected. But something had changed. She wasn't the calm, serene angel that first glance had told me. Well, at least she wasn't now.

Her face was tight with nervousness and adoration. She seemed shocked out of her beautiful mind and in disbelief. I reached a heavy hand (the one that wasn't already holding hers) to touch her trembling bottom lip.

"My name is...K—." Just as my fingertips had begun to graze her lips, the pain warbled and she disappeared.

Just like that. Gone. Forever. My light in my darkest hour, my hope in my most helpless time, my everything when I had nothing. Evaporated into thin air. What she was never real? What if I never saw her again? But more importantly, _what was her name_?

My body resisted the though futilely. She was real. I was sure. So sure. And I was going to find her. No matter what. Nothing would or could stop me. It was going to drive me insane, but I had to find her. She made me feel so…complete.

I opened my eyes, relief flooding my limbs. The pain was finally gone. It was night out. My room was empty but there was evidence that someone had been camped out there. My mom. It must have been. My dad had left us when I was little, so there was no other option. Right?

I coughed a little, half expecting blood to come up. I hurt so bad. My limbs felt like they'd been on fire. I couldn't even describe it.

I rubbed the back of my head and tried to sit up. No luck. The only things I could move were my arms. But even then, they were weak.

I shifted in the bed. Something rustled in my pocket. It took me a second to realize. I was too focused on figuring out the name of the girl from my dreams to register anything.

When I finally could tear my mind away from the extremely vague image in my head and the exceptionally ambiguous words of the angel, I picked through my sweatshirt pocket. The sweatshirt was sweaty. Must have been the fever. Actually, I began to realize how uncomfortably hot I was in the sweater. It was still almost October, wasn't it? It was cold out…

So, in the pocket, lay a note with hearts on it. I pulled the edges, revealing the inner message.

It said something along the lines of:

_"Jared, last night was sooo fun. You have got to call me, hottie!_

_Maybe this time we can go 2 a movie. Then got to my houz 4 sum fun…? _

_Whatevahs. Here's my #: 405-879-6550._

_Heart, Stephie DeMonte heart heart heart."_

I stared in shock. When had this happened? Had I really gone on a date with her? Had we…? No. No. Definitely not. Inconceivable…_right? _I mean, Stephanie was hot as hell from what I remembered but something didn't feel right. She was no…angel. The last part of the note had hinted that. I'm sure that she wasn't referring to "fun" as Scrabble.

But if I had gone on a date with her and potentially did other things, wouldn't I remember it? I should, anyway.

As I was folding the note back up, I paused, my breath hitching. How was I able to read that note? It was _dark_ out.

I looked around the room. I could see all of my furniture pretty clearly. More than just an outline. I could see the tiny letters on my math book on the other side of the room. I could smell everything. (Oh, ew, when the hell was the last time I took a shower?) I could hear the breath of everyone in the house. Something made me more alert about that particular peculiar fact.

There were two people respiring in the house besides myself. I lived alone with my mom. Who was the third…?

I heard the toilet flush before footsteps led themselves to my room. I held my breath. The door creaked lightly as someone pushed on it from the other side. It was mere seconds before the person was exposed to me. I nearly gasped.

There was Stephanie in all her glory. I was more shocked then anything. What was she doing in my _house_?

Her mouth formed a giant "0" when she saw that I was awake. _Yeah, you damn right better be scared! _But then, the surprises didn't stop at one tonight.

"Hey, Jared. How's my sick, little boyfriend doing? Are you okay?"

Wait. _What?!_

Boyfriend?! _WHAT_?! No. Since when? I felt like yelling all of those things at her. I was so confused and despite myself—so tired. All I could do was stare as she settled back into to sofa by my bed and smiled.

"Goodnight, baby. I'm so glad that you're better now. Now we can go on that date…"

I opened my mouth to protest before my eyelids drooped closed and I fell back into an impenetrable sleep.

_Angel, if you're real, forget me not._

* * *

**---**

**KIMPOV  
**

It was dark. Then again, wasn't it always dark when your eyes were closed?

I was floating somewhere. To where, at this point, I did not know. All I knew was that sometime soon after, I was dropped.

So there I was, low and beholden, in the La Push woods. Alone. At night. Full moon, just like the real night outside. Everything was so real, I wasn't unconvinced that this was real—not a dream. Except it couldn't be because: was it just me or did a horse just flit through the shadows? It was too big to be anything else. And we all knew that there weren't any wild horses perusing through Washington state in the middle of the fall at night.

Anyway, my dream-self was stumbling around the woods, panic rising steadily. Not only was she lost and 200% freaked out, but there was something in the woods _with_ her. Something big. And most likely Kim-nivorous.

I almost screamed when a branched tripped me. I giggled nervously from the ground at my stupidity. It was just a branch. I needed to get a grip. There was nothing else in the woods besides me and the trees and a few cozy, little animals. There was nothing that wanted to chew on me like a piece of Stride.

Just then, as my quivering fingers began to pick myself up, something landed in front of my face. Something big. I shrieked. I was always invisible in real life—sometimes even in my dreams too!—but just this once, when I really, _really_ needed it, I somehow become detectable.

I look up in terror. There before me stood a wolf-horse. Formally known as a _werewolf_. The thing that tipped me off was the eyes. They were too intelligent (and way too high up) to belong to a regular wolf for sure.

The last thing I remember from this dream/nightmare was observing that the wolf-thingy had nice, soft looking brown/black fur and such beautiful eyes that looked so familiar that I could've sworn that I'd seen them somewhere before…

And then I woke up. Well, kind of. When the Dream Me opened her eyes again, Jared lay where the wolf had stood and this nightmare was no longer a nightmare at all. Jared was there. I was saved.

He sat up, his expression indiscernible. Maybe awe, shock, happiness, lo—no. I looked behind me, choking on nervousness and confusion. There was no one there. Was he staring at me like that? Oh goodness. I nearly fainted.

Sure, I'd had dreams about Jared all the time. Actually, that's pretty much all I had dreamed about. But this dream was different. He seemed more like the real Jared, rather than the one who consistently got down on one knee and proposed…But this wasn't the Jared our classmates knew either. He wasn't arrogant or conceited, floating on a cloud of popularity. He had a nice middle ground. And this side of Jared I loved even more than the others. If that were possible, anyway.

I was excited, to put it moderately. I sat there, gazing up at him, holding his hand. He seemed grateful. Why? I had no idea. I mean, c'mon, it was just me. Good ole Kim.

But too soon, he started to slip away. He started to disappear before my very eyes. "Please," I breathed. "Come find me," I whispered pleadingly. I don't know what compelled me, Silent Kim, to say something to him. I didn't want to lose this-this dream, this side of him, to let him go. I couldn't.

His face was confused. I repeated.

His voice was smooth. "What? Where? What's your name?"

I smiled. He wanted to know my name. He wanted to know me. He wanted to see me again as well, maybe just as much as I wanted to see him. I blissfully complied, "My name is K—." I cut off.

By the time I had pronounced the "K", he was gone, leaving me feeling like the biggest, loneliest fool in the world.

* * *

~a/n~

**Review please guys. This is a long chapter. It took me a while to get motivated but since there's not much to do 'cuz it's summer an' all…I can't procrastinate too much. The more reviews, the faster I will turn out chapters. I get wicked distracted and then I'm checking my email and "BAM"! There's a review. And I start back up writing again. So, if you got any questions, comments, or advice, just review. (Or PM me) Tell me how you like everything so far. **

**So, to clear up: Jared went through the change. He dreamt of this mysterious, beautiful girl. He wakes up, needs to find her. He can't remember receiving the note from Steph or asking her out. Any of that. So it's a total shocker that he wakes up and she's there. Now, Kim has a nightmare. She's in the La Push woods and all that symbolic stuff. She sees Jared, blah blah blah. But what's the scoop with this dream thing? Were they connected? Were they seeing each other for real? Or was it their imaginations? Put me on story alert or check back soon to find out! LONG CHAPPIE, BABY!**


End file.
